wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Lin Xia
Lin Xia Used to be number 1 in the younger generation. Lin Xia’s reputation could be considered pretty good, even among the younger generation in Qingyang Town. In the Lin Family, she held quite a high status, and even Lin Hong did not dare to offend her. Appearance Brown ponytail hung down to her slim waist, her slightly vertical eyebrows gave her a heroic spirit that would not lose out to any man.Appearance:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong Personality History She is the most outstanding individual among the younger generation in the Lin Family. She Tempered Body 6th Layer half a year ago.Outstanding individual:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong She and her father good terms with Lin Xiao and Lin Dong since young. However she has been busy with training these past few years that their interactions had decreased compared to before. She sometimes receive teachings from Lin Zhentian about Martial Arts.Relation to Lin Xiao:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch Story Lin Family Competition Arc She intervened the battle with Lin Hong and Lin Dong. Lin Hong and his younger brother then left.Battle Lin Hong vs. Lin Dong:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong She warned Lin Dong not to attack Lin Hong as he reached Tempered Body 6th Layer 3 months ago.Intervention:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch At the Lin Family Competition He easily defeated her first 2 opponents. Lin Zhentian the ended the tournament after the fight between Lin Hong and Lin Xia ended in a draw. He believed that the rankings wouldn't change. However to everyone surprise Lin Dong Challenges Lin Hong.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 24 – Complete Victory To everyone surprise Lin Dong won. She realised that her fight with Lin Hong ended in a draw and Lin Dong won against Lin Hong. This means that Lin Dong is also stronger than her. Lin Zhentian then allowed Lin Dong, Lin Hong and Lin Xia to enter the Martial Arts Library.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position Qingyang Town Hunt Arc Lin Xia who sees Lin Dong at the Martial Arts Library tells him that the Level 3 martial arts are located in the deepest parts. Although leading him to the deeper parts, she tells him that if one had not reached Earthly Yuan Stage, it would be unwise to train in Level 3 martial arts or higher. Lin Dong looks around and finds some Level 3 martial arts. He then stops at an incomplete Wonder Gate Seal.Martial Arts Library:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library Lin Xia tells that this martial art manual was coincidentally found by Grandpa. However, as the description says, this martial art manual is incomplete. If you really want to learn a Grade 3 martial art, I suggest that you learn something else. She also tells him that many in the Lin Family tried to learn it. However, only Lin Zhentian and Lin Xiao managed to. Ultimately they still abandoned it. However Lin Dong tells her that he will give it a try and if it doesn't work he will change it with an other one. She also gives Lin Dong some background on the younger generation of the major factions. Including her anger with Xie Yingying. Then he went home.Martial Arts Library:【WDQK】Chapter 28 – Wonder Gate Seal, Incomplete Lin Xia and Lin Hong were having some fun in Qingyang Town. However they encountered the Xie Family. Lin Xia bought a trinket and Xie Ting wanted it as well. Lin Xia was so angry that she could no longer bear it and started a fight. Xie Ting tells Lin Xia to give her the trinket however Lin Xia refuses. She rips it apart making Xie Ting even madder. Lin Hong and Lin Xia were about to be attacked by the Xie Family as then Lin Dong intervened. Lin Dong asks Lin Xia and Lin Hong if everything is ok. Ignoring Xie Ting. This made the latter made as she isn't used to being treated as air. To Make Lin Dong made she tells about Lin Dong's father as she tells that he was useless. It works as she has now Lin Dong's full attention. A member of the Xie Family who was at Tempered Body 7th Layer attacked Lin Dong. Lin Dong quickly defeated that person. Angered 2 other people at Tempered Body 7th Layer attacked Lin Dong. However Lin Dong doesn't have any problems with them. Seeing this they realise that Lin Dong is at Tempered Body 8th Layer.Xie Ting vs. Lin DOng:【WDQK】Chapter 33 – Xie Ting She was delighted as Lin Dong hit Xie Ting in her face. She despised Xie Ting after all. Her delight didn't last long as Lei Li appeared. She knew that he was strong and Lin Dong would be no match for him.Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 34 – Lei Li The altercation came to a stop when Wang Jin appeared and told them to go home.Lin Dong Vs. lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 35 – Preliminary Exchange Steel Wood Manor Arc Lin Dong walked to the training arena within the manor. There, were Lin Xia, Lin Hong and other younger generation members while some of them were currently duelling with each other.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 68 – Black Dragon Stockage In face of the Black Dragon Stockage attack Lin Dong asks Qing Tan to protect Lin Xia, Lin Hong and the rest. After Lin Dong she was the strongest of the Lin Family's younger generation.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 69 – Calamity Lin Dong, Lin Xia and Lin Hong ware seeing off Lin Zhentian. The latter went to destroy the Black Dragon Stockage. Lin Xia tells that she and Lin Hong should be able to break through to Earthly Yuan Stage in two months time. After they came back Lin Xiao said that the Black Dragon Stockage no longer exists.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 74 – Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade Goals Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Possessions Artifacts Martial Arts Skills *Level 2: Spirit Finger SwordSpirit Finger Sword:【WDQK】Chapter 23 –The Final Three Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Progression Yuan Power Fights Lin Family CompetitionLin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 21 – Lin Yun *First round, Lin Xia (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Unknown: Lin Xia won. *Second round, Lin Xia (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Unknown: Lin Xia won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 23 –The Final Three *Third round, Lin Xia (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Lin Hong (Tempered Body 7th Layer): draw.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 23 –The Final Three Appearances *Lin Family Competition Arc *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Steel Wood Manor Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc *Unexpected Alliance Arc Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lin Family Category:Heavenly Yuan Stage Category:Humans Category:Alive